Fun, Fun, Fun!
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: Astrid comes from a decent sized family of five. But Ruffnut, on te other hand, comes from a family of sixteen! What happens when the two polar oppasites become best friends? More than best friends? R&R, T-M for later chapters! : INCOMPLETE


******AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys :) Its been SOOOO long ;) Heh, ive been meaning to write some same-sex fics for a while now :/ This one is RuffXAstrid 3 Lol. Rated T-M for later (probably not too far off - i dont know how many chapter im gunna do :/ probably around fiveish) So sit back and perv out xD Jokes, enjoy :) Momo.. xxx**

P.S: I'm gunna do some Drarry fics too soon, look forward to 'em ;) x

* * *

Prologue (Well, Astrid and Ruffnut's families for a start ^^;)

The Hoffersons

Family Name Age Sex (Pregnant?)

Dad Sharktail 48 Male

Mum Embers 44 Female

B sis Phoenix 22 Female (Yes)

B bro Axel 20 Male

- Astrid 16 Female

**Sharktail** - seems older than he is. Tall. Long grey hair. Green eyes. Long beard. Rather large/chunky. Strong russian accent. Married to Embers Hofferson. One of the island's best fishermen.

**Embers** - looks a lot younger than she is. Short. Fading long red hair. Naive eyes. Very thin. Large chest. Mixed russian/british accent. Married to Sharktail Hofferson. Designs and makes clothes.

**Phoenix **- smartest in the Hofferson family, but not a very good warrior. Short dark brunett hair. Brown eyes. Average height. 8 and a half months pregnant. Large chest. Strong british accent. Married to Copperhead Trennion. Wildlife painter.

**Axel **- the dumbest of all the Hofferson family. But the best male warrior on the island. Short dark red hair. Green eyes. Twiggy thin. Tall. Engaged to Daisy-May Valley. Mixed russian/british accent. Logger.

**Astrid** - smart for her age. The best female warrior on the island. Long blonde hair. Blue eyes. Thin. Just under average height. Average chest. Average british, almost english accent. Helps her mother sew clothes.

The Thorston Family

Family Name Age Sex (Pregnant?)

Dad Howler 53 Male

Mum Kattuft 46 Female

B bro Howler. Jr 22 Male

B sis Stephanie 22 Female Yes

B sis Saver 19 Female Yes

B bro Scaber 19 Male

- Ruffnut 16 Female

T bro Tuffnut 16 Male

L sis Lilith 15 Female

L bro Rocky 15 Male

L bro Hatchet 14 Male

L sis Picaxe 14 Female

L sis Seagrass 9 Female

L bro Shrimp 9 Male

L sis Lamb 4 Female

L bro Chops 4 Male

**Howler** - looks a little older than he is, but acts ten times younger. Very good warrior. Extreamely tall. Very faded long blonde hair. Grey eyes. On the fat side. Bad temper. Strong scottish accent. Married to Kattuft Thorston. The island's best butcher.

**Kattuft** - still looks quite young, but looks worn and tierd. Never been a warrior, but use to fighting. Fiery temper. The island's only successful mother of twins, (7 pairs!) Died long brunett hair. Blue eyes. Average in weight, but looks a little podgy because of the exess baby weight. Huge chest. Strong english accent. Married to Howler Thorston. Midwife for other woman on the island.

**Howler. Jr** - looks his age. Is quite literally a younger version of his father. Good warrior. Extreamely tall. Long blonde hair. Grey eyes. Large but not fat. Bad temper. Strong scottish accent. Got a little lisp. Engaged to Poison-Ivy Jennson, who's pregnant. Is a father to Silver Thorston as well. Paternal twin to Stephanie. Sheep herder.

**Stephanie** - the brightest out of the whole Thorston family. Looks her age. Tried being a warrior but didn't like the idea of killing. Not as bad tempered as her parents. Average height. Large chest. Dull long blonde hair. Grey eyes. Would be stick thin but is five months pregnant with supposed twins. Strong scottish accent. Married to Dustcloud Ashcroft. Paternal twin to Holwer. Jr. Helps her mother birth babies and tutors part-time.

**Saver **- smart but not the smartest of the Thorston family. Looks younger than she is. Decent warrior, good fighter. Fiery temper. Short. Average chest. Dark long blonde hair. Naive eyes. Would be average in weight but is due to have supposed twins in the next few days. Strong scottish accent. Married to Woody Miller. Identical twin to Scaber. Bakes bread with her brother part-time.

**Scaber** - average in brains. Looks younger than he is. Very good warrior. Fiery temper. Short. Dark long blonde hair. Naive eyes. Average weight. Strong scottish accent. Identical twin to Saver. Bakes bread with his sister part-time.

**Ruffnut **- not the smartest in the Thorston family. Looks older than she is. Very good warrior. Fiery temper. Tall. Very long light blonde hair. Grey eyes. Thin. Average english accent, swtches to scottish when really angry. Paternal twin to Tuffnut. Helps her mother birth babies as a part-time midwife.

**Tuffnut** - dimmer than Ruffnut but still not the dimmest. Looks older than he is. Very good warrior. Fiery temper. Tall, but shorter than Ruffnut. Long light blode hair. Grey eyes. Average english accent, switches to scottish when really angry. Paternal twin to Ruffnut. Helps his father as a part-time butcher.

**Lilith **- on the same level as Saver in brains. Looks her age. Doesn't want to be a warrior, but loves starting fights. Fiery temper. Average height. Average weight. Short blonde hair. Blue eyes. Strong english accent. Paternal twin to Rocky. Helps Howler. Jr with herding the sheep.

**Rocky** - probably the dimmest of the Thorston family. Looks younger than he is. Good warrior, loves fighting with his siblings. Bad temper. Average height. Average weight. Short blonde hair. Blue eyes. Strong scottish accent. Paternal twin to Lilith. Hunts for foxes or other wild animals for supper.

**Hatchet **- average in brains. Looks his age. Decet warrior, not kean on fighting. Quite quiet. Decent temper. Tall. Average weight. Short dull blonde hair. Blue eyes. Mixed english/scottish accent. Identical twin to Picaxe. Sheers sheep for wool to sell with his twin.

**Picaxe** - average in brains. Looks her age. Decent warrior, not kean on fightinh. Quite quiet. Decent temper. Tall. Average weight. Long dull blonde hair. Blue eyes. Mixed english/scottish accent. Identical twin to Hatcher. Sheers sheep for wool to sell with her twin.

**Seagrass** - decent in brains. Looks her age. Doesn't like the idea of being a warrior but loves fighting with her siblings. Short. Thin. Long blonde hair. Light blue eyes. Strong english accent. Identical twin to Shrimp. Cooks dinner with her twin and younger brother and sister.

**Shrimp** - decent in brains. Looks his age. Wants to be a warrior and loves to fight with his siblings. Thin. Average blonde hair. Light blue eyes. Strong english accent. Identical twin to Seagrass. Cooks dinner with his twin and younger brother and sister.

**Lamb **- newest child, along with her twin, in the Thorston family. Likes to play fight. Pudgy (as very little children are). Long dark blonde hair. Naive eyes. No particular accent yet. Paternal twin to Chops. Helps cook dinner with her twin and Seagrass and Shrimp.

**Chops **- newest child, along with his twin, in the Thorston family. Likes to play fight. Pudgy (as very little children are). Short light blonde hair. Blue eyes. No particular accent yet. Paternal twin to Lamb. Helps cook dinner with his twin and Seagrass and Shrimp.

That's it for now!

* * *

**A/N: Okay so i know there's quite a few children in Ruff n Tuff's family, but for good purpose! :D See ya soon!**


End file.
